sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10:precure is born part 10
The day after the Asakura incident, almost nobody knows the full details. All they know is… "Ah… this concerns Ryoko Asakura. Due to her father's work--I also find this rather sudden--she has transferred to another school. "I was surprised when I heard this morning. Apparently, they went overseas. Seems like they departed yesterday." Most present, Haruhi included, react. Kyon is stunned. "I can't believe it… she doesn't remember a thing after getting whacked on the head yesterday." Haruhi says, "Kyon, something's up here." Kyon says, "I knew it. She has amnesia." "First someone transferred in, now someone transfers out. I think something's afoot here. I don't believe for one second her father was involved in this." "It doesn't matter if you buy it. That's the most popular reason why people transfer." "But it's certainly odd. It's only been a day. Actually less than that. This looks like a new workload for the SOS Brigade! "And the SOS Brigade can't sit idly by while a mystery like this is waiting to be solved!" ---- (OP: "Bouken Deshou Deshou? (cover version)" by Emma Watson) ---- Today's episode: "A Watcher Snaps! Now That Was Unexpected" ---- Kyon walks up to the Literature Clubroom, having been dieted there via a letter claiming to be from Mikuru Asahina. He knocks. Mikuru says, "Come in!" Only, when he opens the door, Mikuru isn't present. The woman in front of him looks and sounds like Mikuru, but she didn't seem to be her. "Kyon… it's been so long." Kyon stammers, "Uh… are you Asahina's sister?" "It's me, silly! The real Mikuru Asahina, but from a later future than the Mikuru you know and love… I've missed you. "Ah, you don't believe me, do you? Well then, I'll prove it. Look!" After unbuttoning her blouse a bit, Mikuru moves the relevant area close to Kyon, who yelps, "Super-size me!" "I have a star-shaped mole right here, right? 100% authentic, not fake. Want to touch it to make sure?" "I don't give a damn whether or not it's real; I never even knew you had any moles on yourself! "Even with you in one of those skimpy costumes I haven't had the time to check for the damn thing!" "Huh? But weren't you the one who told me I had a mole here, Kyon? I didn't even notice it myself. "Oh… no. It's still… oh, I see. It hasn't happened yet. Oh my, what do I do? I've made huge mistake… I'm so sorry! Please forget what I just said!" "I understand. I believe you for now. At this point, I'm the type that'll believe anything no matter how implausible." "Huh?" "No, just talking to myself." Mikuru quickly buttons her blouse and asks, "Do you really believe that I've come to this time plane from the future?" "Of course. Wait. Does that mean there are two Asahinas in this time plane at this moment?" "Yes. The past me… past from my point of view… is currently having lunch with classmates in the classroom." "Does that Asahina know that you're here?" "No. I didn't know at the time. After all, she is my past. I needed to tell you something, so I made some unreasonable requests to return to this time plane. I asked Nagato to leave us alone." "Do you know about Nagato?" "Sorry, that's classified. My, I haven't gotten to say that in a long time." "Funny, I just heard it a few days ago." "That's right. I can't stay in this time very long, so I'll be quick about this. Do you know the story of Snow White?" "Well, yeah…" "When you find yourself in a harrowing situation, please remember those words." "You mean the story with the seven dwarfs, a witchy wicked stepmother of a queen, and the poisoned apple?" "Yes. Remember the story of Snow White." "I was just in a harrowing situation yesterday." "That's not what I'm talking about. It'll happen… let's see… I can't tell you any specifics, but Suzumiya should be with you when it happens. "Suzumiya may not find anything wrong with the situation… but for you and the rest of us, it will be a significant problem." "I suppose you can't--give me any more details, can you?" "I'm sorry. Still, just think of it as a hint. This is all I can do." "And that would be Snow White?" "Yes." "I'll remember that." Mikuru walks up to the rack and develops nostalgia on the spot. "I can't believe I was able to wear this. I wouldn't be able to do it now." "You look like an office lady right now." Mikuru giggles. "I couldn't wear a uniform, so I tried dressing like a teacher." "What other costumes did Haruhi make you wear?" "That's a secret. It's embarrassing. Besides, you'll find out soon enough. I'll be going now. One last thing: don't get too close to me." As Mikuru departs, Kyon yells, "Please tell me one thing! How old are you right now?" Mikuru smiles and says, "That's classified!" She departs. Yuki enters. Kyon says, "Yo. Did you see someone that looked a lot like Asahina on your way here?" Yuki says, "Mikuru Asahina's time-divergent variant. I met her this morning. She is no longer here. She has vanished from this timespace." "Could it be that you can also travel through time? And that Overmind thing, too." "I cannot. But time travel is not very difficult. The humans of this time plane are simply unaware of the process. Time is similar to space. Travel is a simple matter." "Maybe you can tell me how it's done." "Words would be insufficient for conveying the concept and you would not understand." "Oh, really?" "Yeah, really." "I guess it's my loss, then." "Your loss." "Nagato, thanks for yesterday." "Don't mention it. Ryoko Asakura's abnormal behavior was my responsibility, my incompetence, my fault, my fault, my most grievous fault." As she says this, she bangs her head against her still-closed book three times for no reason whatsoever. When Kyon can see her head clearly, he says, "You really do look better without glasses." He then leaves, presumably to eat his lunch. But then he hits an obstacle… ---- "Where were you!? I waited here assuming you'd be back soon and I didn't even eat lunch!" Lo and behold, that obstacle happens to be Haruhi Suzumiya. Kyon asks, "Could you say that again, except this time sounding like an old friend just pretending to be angry?" "Stop babbling like a blithering idiot and come with me!" Haruhi drags Kyon to the staircase landing. "I just asked Okabe over in the faculty office. Nobody knew Asakura had transferred until today. "First thing this morning, someone claiming to be Asakura's father called and said they had to move abruptly. And guess where to? Canada! Oh crap, does that even make sense? It sounds too damn fake!" "Really now?" "Then I asked for her contact information in Canada. I said I wanted to stay in touch. And guess what they said? They didn't even have THAT! "You gotta leave you contact information, right? Something's gotta be afoot here!" "How about no?" "Since I was there, I asked for Asakura's old address. We'll go check it out after school--maybe we'll learn something! "And you're coming with me!" "Why?" Loudly, Haruhi yells, "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MEMBER OF THE SOS BRIGADE!?" ---- Haruhi and Kyon, the former carrying a memo in one hand walk out of North High. Haruhi asks, "Got a problem?" Kyon lies, "No. Not at all." Down the hill and along the railroad tracks is Kouyou Park Station. The two reach the condominium where Yuki lives. Haruhi says, "It looks like she lived in Apartment 505 in this building." Kyon says, "I see." "See what?" "No, nothing. Anyway, how do you even plan on getting in there? The front door's locked. There's a number pad nearby. Know the code?" "Hell no. It's bound to be a battle of attrition." Then someone walks out the door. Haruhi walks in and drags Kyon with her, yelling, "Hurry up!" The two then board an elevator. Once inside, Haruhi starts running her mouth. "About Asakura… something else is afoot. Apparently, Asakura didn't come to North High after going to school in the city. "I did some snooping around and found out that she transferred in from the suburbs. You think it ain't suspicious? "It's not like North High's the best place to go for a college path. It's just a typical prefectural high school. Why would she bother coming here?" "Beats me." "But her residence is so close to the school, and it's a condo, not just some rented apartment. Great location, too. Must be expensive. Did she commute to the suburbs from here?" "Do I look like I know?" "Looks like we'll need to find out just when Asakura started living here." They reach the 5th floor and walk to Apartment 505. Haruhi tries opening the door, but it won't budge. "Son of a… let's go to the manager's office." Kyon says, "I doubt he'll let you borrow a key." "Is that really what I intend to do? I'm just going to ask him when Asakura started living here." "Learning that information isn't going to accomplish anything. Just give up and go home." "Like hell!" ---- Haruhi steps up to the manager's desk. "We're friends of a former resident, Ryoko Asakura. She suddenly moved and we don't know how to contact her. "Did you happen to hear where she moved to? And I was wondering if you could tell me when Asakura came to this place." When asked about the family's sudden move, the manager says, "I was shocked when I found the empty room when I hadn't seen any movers come by." He also notes that Ryoko had lived here for three years, saying, "I remember since the lovely young lady brought me a box of candy." And when asked if she had her board on a loan, he says, "Actually, she came up front and paid a lump sum in cold, hard cash. I supposed she was filthy rich." Asked about her parents, the manager says, "That's right. I saw the young lady a number of times, but I don't recall ever meeting her parents-- "Her name's Ryoko? She was a good natured, kind girl-- "She could have at least said goodbye. What a pity. By the way, you're a fine-looking girl yourself--" "Thank you very much for your help." With these words, Haruhi bows and says, "Come on, Kyon." The manager says, "Lad, that young lady will definitely grow up to be a beauty. Don't let her get away--" "I said COME ON, KYON!" Haruhi yanks Kyon out the door just as Yuki shows up. "Oh? Do you live here too? What a coincidence." Kyon mutters, "Like hell…" "Then did you hear anything about Asakura?" Yuki says, "Negative." "I see. If you learn anything about Asakura, let me know, OK?" As Haruhi and Kyon depart, Yuki remarks, "She forgot… must've taken such a drop on the head when Ryoko Asakura impaled me and broke my hold on her." Haruhi says, "Oh, one more thing: what happened to your glasses?" Yuki turns to face the two. She tells them, "Be careful." ---- Haruhi and Kyon stop by the railroad tracks. Kyon asks, "Where are you going?" Haruhi responds, "Who gives a shit?" "Can I go home now?" Haruhi turns to Kyon, looking like she has something on the tip of her tongue. Backstory time. "Have you ever realized how insignificant your existence is on this planet? I have. And it's something I'll never forget. "When I was in the 6th grade, my whole family went to watch a baseball game at the stadium. I wasn't particularly interested in baseball, but I was shocked once we got there. "There were people everywhere I looked. On the other side was what I could only make out as a pack of squirming grains of rice. "I wondered if all of Japan was in attendance. I asked my dad how many were in the stadium. He said that since it was sold out, there must've been around 50,000 people in attendance. "After the game, the path to the train station was flooded with people. The sight stunned me so. So many people around me, and yet tat was only a fraction of the people of Japan. "Once I got home, I got a calculator and did the math. I had learned in social studies that the approximate population of Japan was 100,000,000. Divide 50,000 into that… "And you get 1/2000. "I was stunned again. Not only was I just one little person in that sea of people in that stadium, but that sea of people was just a drop in the ocean. "I had thought myself to be special up to that point. I enjoyed being with my family, and most of all, I thought my class in school had the most interesting people in the world. "Little did I know, up until that point, that I was dead wrong. "The things that happened in that class, all of it could be happening everywhere else in Japan. Everyone in Japan would consider them ordinary. "Once I realized this, I found my surroundings losing their color. Brushing my teeth, going to bed at night, waking up and eating breakfast in the morning… people do all that every day. "When I realized this, everything started to feel so boring. And if there was so many people in the world, there had to be someone living an interesting and unboring life. "I was sure of it. Why wasn't that person me? That's all I could think about for the rest of the year. And in the process, I realized that nothing fun will happen if you sit around waiting. "So I figured I'd change myself in junior high. Let the world know I wasn't a girl content with sitting around and waiting. And I did exactly what I wanted to do. "But in the end, nothing ever happened. Before I knew it, I was in high school. I thought something would have changed by now. "But looking back, maybe there are others like me, those who fight evil organizations who wish to take over the world… but is this world worth saving? "I mean, it does lose its appeal after a while, and I don't wish for my mission to lose its zest. Why doesn't something fresh happen that makes Pretty Cure's blood boil within my veins?" Kyon says, "I see." Haruhi says, "I'm going home." As Haruhi leaves, Kyon says, "Think of how interesting it would be if there were others like us, emissaries of light who dedicate their lives to fighting evil wherever it arises?" ---- When Kyon returns home, he sees Itsuki there. "Hello. I want to fulfill my prior promise. I've been waiting for you to return. You were earlier than I expected." Kyon replies, "You sound like you know where I went." "Could I have a bit of your time? There's somewhere I want to take you." "Suzumiya-related?" "Yes." Kyon leaves his things in the house before joining Itsuki in an already-arrived taxi. ---- *EYECATCHES* ---- "Incidentally, what prior promise were you talking about?" Itsuki says, "You wanted proof that I was an ESPer, correct? An opportunity has arrived, so I thought you might want to come along." "Is there a point in traveling this far?" "Yes. I can only demonstrate my powers as an ESPer in a certain location, under certain conditions. Our current destination happens to fulfill those conditions." "Do you still think Haruhi is God or whatever?" "Are you aware of the anthropic principle?" "Never heard of it." "Basically, if something must be true for us, as humans, to exist, then it is true simply because we exist. That's the theory. To put it another way, I observeth, thus existeth the universe. "Basically, humans, the intelligent life forms of this planet, discovered the laws of physics and other physical constants and through those discoveries became aware for the first time of the existence of a universe bound by such observations. "Therefore, if the humans on Earth who observed this universe had not evolved to our current level, there would be no one to make those observations and consequently, the existence of the universe would remain unknown. "In other words, it wouldn't matter if the universe existed or not. The existence of humans permits the existence of the universe. This would be reasoning from a human point of view." "That's just ridiculous. The universe is the universe, humans irrespective." "Precisely. Which is why the anthropic principle cannot be considered scientific, but merely speculative. However, it brings some interesting facts to our attention. "Why did the universe happen to be created to accommodate human life? If there were a slight increase or decrease in the gravitational constant, the universe would most likely not have facilitated the development of the sun. "Or take Planck's constant or particle-mass ratios. They exist in this world at conditions most suitable for humans. "Consequently, this universe is what it is, and thus is humanity what it is. Don't you find that curious? "Don't worry. I do not believe that God created humans, and neither do my colleagues. However, we do have our suspicions." "About what?" "Perhaps we are just clowns on the edge of a cliff? Just kidding." "I don't understand you." "I merely brought up the anthropic principle to draw a comparison. I've yet to discuss Suzumiya explicitly." "So tell me already: why do you, Nagato, and Asahina all like Haruhi so much?" "I believe her to be a charming person. But setting that aside, do you remember me saying the world may have been created by Suzumiya?" "It annoys the hell out of me, but I guess I still remember." "She has the ability to realize wishes." "Don't say that with such a straight face." "I have no choice; the situation is changing the way Suzumiya wishes." "As if that's possible." "Suzumiya is positive that aliens exist; she willed it so. That's why Yuki Nagato is here. Similarly, she wished for time travelers to exist; that's why Mikuru Asahina is here. And so am I here because Suzumiya wills it." "Like I said, how do you know that?" "Three years ago, I suddenly became aware that I possessed certain powers. For some reason, I knew how to use them. Others with similar powers experienced similar awakenings. "Furthermore, we also knew that Haruhi Suzumiya was the cause. I can't explain why, just that we ended up with that knowledge." "Let's say I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I still don't see how Haruhi could possibly do all that." "Indeed. We found it hard to believe ourselves. How could a single girl have transformed, no, perhaps even created the world? "And that girl finds this world to be a boring place. This is a terrifying situation to behold." "Why?" "Like I said, one capable of creating this world at will could undo the world we know and create another, more desirable, world from scratch. "That, my friend, would quite literally be the end of the world as we know it. "Of course, we have no way of knowing if it has already happened. The world we believe to be unique may actually be the latest in a string of reincarnations." "Then reveal yourself to Haruhi. Once she knows about the existence of ESPers, she'll be so ecstatic it'll make your head spin, to the point where she just might stop making alterations to this world oh so arbitrarily." "That would pose another problem: if she found out, and soon started thinking there were ESPers all over the place, it would be so. "The laws of physics would be bent, as would the law of conservation of mass and the second law of thermodynamics. "To put it in universally accepted terminology: all hell would break loose." "There's something I don't get. You said that Haruhi wished for aliens, time travelers, and ESPers. Isn't that why you're here? "Yes." "Then why hasn't Haruhi noticed yet? You people know it; hell, even I know it myself! Isn't that kind of odd?" "You call contradiction, I take it? The contradiction, then, would lie in Suzumiya's heart." "English, please!" "To be concise, her existence of aliens, time travelers, and ESPers contradicts her own common sense, which dictates that they cannot exist. "She may be eccentric in speech and seem autistic in conduct, but she's a normal person, with rational reasoning. "Her sandstorm level of energy in junior high has greatly subsided in the past few months. I wish it would have continued to subside. "Then in came she to North High, and then just like that--BAM!--struck a new tornado out of nowhere, like a swirling hell tearing through the Kansas plains." "What do you mean?" "If it wasn't for you, we'd still be watching Suzumiya from afar. It was your fault, your choice, your idea." "What was?" "You gave her an idea to form this questionable club, inspiration to create a club of unusual folk; the responsibility is yours. "As a direct result, low-ranked members of the three sources interested in Suzumiya have all gathered together in one group." "That's a false charge." "But it isn't the only reason." The taxi driver, an Arakawa, says, "We're here." Kyon and Itsuki exit the taxi. Itsuki says, "It may be a bit late to say this after coming all this way, but it's not too late to turn back." "JUST a bit late?" "Could you please close your eyes a bit? It won't take more than a few seconds." Just then, a businessman comes close to buzzing Kyon. He closes his eyes as Itsuki leads him a few steps forward. ---- Kyon opens his eyes. He can only see the luminance of his surroundings, and not their chrominance. It looks just like a monochromatic version of the real deal, but only he and Itsuki are around. Itsuki says, "The void within a dimensional fault. A place separate from our world. Closed Space. The middle of this crosswalk happened to be the wall, like this." Itsuki hand collides with an elastic, invisible wall. "Radius, 5 kilometers. You can only gain entry if you are an ESPer like me." Kyon asks, "Where is this?" "The details are unclear, but this would be an alternate world slightly off from ours… at least, you can think of it as such. "A dimensional fault sprung from the place where we were just at. We had just entered the resulting gap. "Right now, everything is happening as normal on the outside. The average person will be unable to just stumble into this place." Glancing at Kyon, Itsuki continues, "Most of the time, at least. Picture a dome over us. "Closed space occurs in a completely arbitrary fashion. There have been instances where they occurred every day. "But there have also been times when months went by without incident. Only one thing is certain. "Closed Space appears when Suzumiya is emotionally unstable. "I am able to detect Closed Space, as can my colleagues. Why we can do so is a mystery. "But we know the when and where, and the method too. I just cannot explain it in words." "Wait a second. You brought me here just for this empty closed space thingy?" "No, the crux of the matter is yet to come. It should begin soon. My powers are not limited to detecting and entering Closed Space. "You could say I've been granted powers proportional to Suzumiya's rationality. If Closed Space was a pimple, you could call me the medicine." "Your metaphors are hard to understand." "People often tell me that. In any case, you're quite impressive. Not a hint of surprise after witnessing all this." "You think I'd be surprised to see this after nearly being murdered by an alien?" Suddenly, a low rumbling noise occurs. Itsuki says, "I see it has already begun. Take a look for yourself." A blue giant humanoid monster is smashing things. Itsuki says, "We believe this to be the manifestation of Suzumiya's irritation. "It seems that when her negative feelings go beyond a certain point, these giants appear and start wrecking their surroundings to relieve her stress. "You see, if Suzumiya were to start a riot, she'd be arrested for sure; that is why Closed Space exists, to contain the destruction within. Quite a rational method, don't you think? "The laws of physics dictate that the legs of a humanoid as big as that would be unable to support its own weight. "The giant is behaving as if it's weightless, its mass unbound by logic. Mobilizing an army would be useless if this was to happen in real life." "So you just let it rampage around?" "No. That is where I come in. Please watch." Red lights start appearing around the giant. There appears to be five. "These are my colleagues. Like myself, they were granted their power by Suzumiya. We are giant hunters. "I must join them." Itsuki starts glowing red, eventually morphing into a sphere. Kyon says, "That's ridiculous, man." Itsuki joins his colleagues in fighting the giant. The giant loses an arm as Itsuki joins in. The ESPers continue until the giant is killed. Itsuki rejoins Kyon and morphs back into human form. "Sorry to keep you waiting. There is one last sight for you to see." Kyon sees a crack of color gradually forming. Itsuki says, "Once the blue giant is defeated, the closed space shatters, and it's quite the spectacle." The Closed Space shatters. The world is back to normal. Itsuki asks, "Do you understand now?" "Nope." "I thought you'd say that. Those blue monsters, or Shinjin, as we call them, are, as I already mentioned, linked to Suzumiya's emotional state. As are we the ESPers of the Organization. "Only with the creation of Closed Space do my powers appear, and they can only be used within Closed Space. For instance, I currently have no power. "It is unknown why we are the only ones with such powers, but I would assume that anyone would've sufficed. It was like winning the lottery. "The probability may be low, but someone's bound to win. They just happened to have called my number. An unfortunate tale. "We cannot leave the actions of the Shinjin unchecked, for the greater the extend of destruction the Shinjin wreak, the more Closed Space will expand. "The space you just saw was one of the smaller ones. Had we left it alone, it might still have continued to expand, eventually covering all of Japan, maybe even the entire world. "And in the end, that gray Closed Space will replace our world." "Why do you know this?" "Like I said, I just ended up with this knowledge. The same goes for everyone in the Organization. "One day, we suddenly woke up knowing about Suzumiya, the effect she has on this world, and the strange powers we now possessed, as well as the result of leaving Closed Space unattended. "It's only natural to do whatever you can once you've learned the consequences. For if we don't act, the world may surely end. Quite a quandary. "Please be mindful of any trends in Suzumiya's behavior. Her emotional state has been stable for a while, now, but recently there have been signs of agitation. "Today's duties were the first in a long time." "Even if I'm mindful, what's that going to accomplish?" "Well, you never know. Personally, I would prefer to leave everything up to you. There are those among us with complicated intentions." Suddenly, an Ujasukus starts rampaging in the streets. Kyon asks, "Who does he think he is, Gojira?" A middle-aged man runs from the monster, screaming, "This is why I left Tokyo!" Then lasers strike the Ujasukus. Kyon looks up and sees a familiar figure standing there. "Haruhi?" Cure Dio says, "I hope you didn't eave your henshin devices home, because we have a monster to deal with!" Kyon and Itsuki pull their henshin devices out. "Pretty Cure! Paranormal Power-Up!" As Kyon transforms, his hair lengthens a bit and gains a red tint to it (though not becoming completely red). Lasers wrap around him to form a similar top to what Cure Dio is wearing, only colored brown and sans bow, and also with edgier shoulder pads, as well as dark brown shorts. Short brown boots form around his feet, and a red visor appears over his eyes. As Itsuki transforms, his hair goes a shade of purple, called byzantium. The rest of his transformation resembles that of a Power Ranger. By the time it's over, he's wearing a purple jumpsuit with silver trim, a purple helmet with black visor, a silver vest, a black belt, short purple gloves, and short purple boots. "The Key Cure is the password of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Chiave!" "The Psychic Cure is the medium of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Psichico!" As Cure Chiave outstretches his open palm and Cure Psichico strikes a Super Sentai-esque pose, they proclaim, "SOS! Pretty Cure!" Cure Psichico says, "This is going to be just as easy as taking down a giant. Spiriti cattivi andatevene, perche io vi schiaccerò! PRETTY CURE VISUAL EXPLODIUM!" The monster is defeated by lasers out of Psichico's eyes. Cure Dio says, "Great job, everyone!" She flashes the metal horns as a taxi approaches. She says, "Kyon, you'd better get in. It just might take you back home." Cure Chiave boards the taxi with Cure Psichico. ---- (ED: "Hare Hare Yukai (cover version)" by Emma Watson) ---- Next episode: "The End of the World as We Know It?" Watch it. Voice actorsEdit JapaneseEdit *Emma Watson as Haruhi Suzumiya/Cure Dio *Tomokazu Sugita as Kyon (Kiyohiko Tanigawa)/Cure Chiave *Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato/Cure Extraterrestre *Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina/Cure Tempo *Daisuke Ono as Itsuki Koizumi/Cure Psichico *Eiji Yanagisawa as Mr. Okabe *Takeshi Aono as the landlord *Additional voices: **Nobuyuki Hiyama EnglishEdit *Wendee Lee as Haruhi Suzumiya/Cure Dio *Crispin Freeman as Kyon (Kiyohiko Tanigawa)/Cure Chiave *Michelle Ruff as Yuki Nagato/Cure Extraterrestre *Stephanie Sheh as Mikuru Asahina/Cure Tempo *Johnny Yong Bosch as Itsuki Koizumi/Cure Psichico *Michael McConnohie as Mr. Okabe *Steve Kramer as the landlord *Additional voices: **Kaiji Tang